Luckykids
Luckykids (stylized as LUCKyK!DS) is an international children's entertainment channel, aimed at a younger audience, operating under the Jetix International umbrella, as a brand for younger audiences. The Konami Channel The Konami Channel '(or simply '"TKC") is a commercial-free premium cable network co-owned by HBO and Konami, it began broadcasting in 1983 and is part of the multi-channel Lucky Kids network, it originally focused fully on arcade and console video games broadcasted via cable headend, its now targeted young kids and young adults, featuring classic Konami video games along with other classic Acclaim Entertainment and Midway video games and anime broadcasting via cable headend and via satellite. It merged into Lucky Kids in January 2017. 1983-1986 It has the same as the old Konami logo from the 80's, but added "Channel" at the bottom. 1986-1992 It has the same as the 1986 Konami logo, but added "channel" at the bottom. 1992-1998 It has the same as the 1989 Konami logo, but instead of "KONAMI", it read "KONAMI CHANNEL" at the bottom. 1998-2002 It has the same as the 1998 Konami logo, but added "CHANNEL" at the bottom. 2002-2005 It has the same as the 2002 Konami logo, but added "CHANNEL" at the bottom-left. 2005-2014 The Konami Channel is re-branded as "TKC" with the new branding "The New Konami Channel" and the new slogan "All video games, all the time". 2014-2017 It has the same as 2003 Konami Logo, but the instead of "Konami", it read "TKC". It merged into Lucky Kids in January 2017. FTV 1985-1995 1995-1996 FTV1 1996-2012 (note: the network would only use the "tick" during kids programmes) FTV One 2012-2017 It merged into Lucky Kids in January 2017. The Acclaim Channel The Acclaim Channel '(or simply '"TAC") is a commercial-free basic cable network owned by Crystal Holdings as part of the Lucky Kids network, it began broadcasting in 1987, originally targeted young adults, and fully focused on video games broadcasted via cable headend, its now targeted young adults and young kids, featuring classic Acclaim Entertainment video games along with other classic Sega and Midway video games broadcasting via cable headend and via satellite. It merged into Lucky Kids in January 2017. 1987-1998; 1998-2017 (secondary) It has the same as the Acclaim Entertainment logo, but instead of "entertainment, inc.", it reads "The" at the top of the second "a" and "channel" at the bottom in place of "entertainment, inc.". 1998-2003 It has the same as the 1992 TLC logo, but instead of "TLC", it reads "TAC" along with the Acclaim Entertainment logo between the "The" and "Channel" but "entertainment, inc." is absent. 2003-2006; 2006-2017 (secondary) It has the same as the Acclaim Entertainment logo, but instead of "entertainment", it reads "channel". 2006-2013 It has the same as the Abbey Home Entertainment logo, but instead of "AHE", it reads "TAC". 2013-2014 The Acclaim Channel begin broadcasting in HD, and a new logo is launched. 2014-2017 The Acclaim Channel gets a new on-air look, adopting the BBC logo style for the very first time, and launching our new enhanced logo featuring newer versions of the 1987 and 1998 logos, along with new slogans "The best video games on television", "Cable television's all-video game network" and "Video Games in the whole channel". It merged into Lucky Kids in January 2017. Movie Universe 1994-2017 Movie Universe is a Canadian movie channel. It merged into Lucky Kids in January 2017. Capcom Channel 2001-2017 It merged into Lucky Kids in January 2017. Lucky Jr. 2012-2017 It merged into Lucky Kids in January 2017. Lucky Toons 2012-2018 Lucky XD 2012-2016 2015-2018 Lucky Mom 2013-2015 2015-2018 This logo was created by Salovaara + Kukkonen Group Austin. Lucky Night 2014-2015 2015-2018 Megamax USA 2014-2017 Megamax USA was created by Anti-Bad People Group and AMC Networks in 2015. In 2016, it was sold to Ktuhbodonut2011 Holdings and the channel was merged to the new multi-channel Lucky Kids. 10MTV Jr 2016-2017 CEC TV 1999-2014 2014-2017 CEC TV became Lucky Kids in Australia, UK and Republic of Guy, while it's US operations were discontinued. Lumix Cinema Family Film+ Fam Nightowl Summertime Nightowl Holiday Nightowl Halloween Nightowl Thanksgiving Nightowl Foster's Nightowl Mawmther's Nightowl Valentine Nightowl 4reworks Nightowl Saint Patrick Nightowl Canada Day Nightowl Happy Birthday Nightowl Elf Jokes 2.4 Lucky Kids 2006-2012 2012-2015 2015-2018 Lucky Kids, by the time of purchase by NTVP, was a multinational multi-channel commercial-free family-friendly service that launched in 2006 as a single-channel service. The multi-channel service offers quality uninterrupted programming on a network of channels available. In 2017, Lucky Kids launched in UK, Australia, YinYangia and Republic of Guy. In January 2017, Konami Channel, TAC, FTV One, Movie Universe, CEC TV (which is not owned by Lucky Holdings, but rather Village Lava) and Lucky Jr. merged into Lucky Kids, and Village Lava bought out Capcom, HBO and Konami's total 60% of stakes in the holding company. In November, Metropolitan (Village Lava's successor) merged Lucky Night, Lucky Mom and Lucky Toons into Lucky Kids. In January 1, 2017, Lucky Holdings will be merging The Acclaim Channel, FTV One, The Konami Channel, Capcom Channel, Movie Universe and Lucky Jr into Nostalgic, Jetix and Lucky Kids, and will sell all non-family movie-related programming to Nostalgic and video game-related programming to Jetix. In January 1, 2018, Lucky Holdings merged into Nostalgic TV Partners. There were plans to rebrand the channel in early 2018. JeDeux 2018-2019 Luckykids 2019-present On January 15, 2019, JeDeux was re-branded back to Lucky Kids, but it's now referred to as Luckykids (both words together). On January 30, 2019, when the Funhouse and ToonSchool international channels were merged into Luckykids, the channel launched in Republic of Juan Carlos, Canada, Spain, Greece, Netherlands, Middle East and North Africa, Southeast Asia, Turkey, Portugal, Latin America, Germany, Italy and France. It launched for the rest of the world on February 15, 2019. Category:Fictional Television networks Category:Fictional television channels Category:TV Channels Category:TV Channels In USA Category:TV Channels In US Category:Commercial-free television networks Category:TV Channels in El Kadsre